1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an oxide semiconductor film and a display device including the semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a storage device are each an embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), and an electronic appliance may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been focused on a technique for forming a transistor using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface (also referred to as a field-effect transistor (FET) or a thin film transistor (TFT)). Such transistors are applied to a wide range of electronic appliances such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (display device). A semiconductor material typified by silicon is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film that can be used in a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention (e.g., Patent Document 1).
A semiconductor device including, as a base insulating layer of an oxide semiconductor layer where a channel is formed, an insulating layer that releases oxygen by heating to reduce oxygen vacancy in the oxide semiconductor layer is disclosed (e.g., Patent Document 2).
A method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which an oxide semiconductor layer is highly purified in the following manner is disclosed: an oxide insulating layer is formed over the oxide semiconductor layer; oxygen is introduced (added) through the oxide insulating layer; heat treatment is performed; and impurities such as hydrogen, moisture, a compound having a hydroxyl group, or a hydride are removed from the oxide semiconductor layer by the introduction of oxygen and the heat treatment (e.g., Patent Document 3).